HIJO
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Si Billy logro ganarse su cariño de mejor amigo, como no podria tambien ganarse su cariño de Padre a Hijo (Fic dedicado)


_Hola lindos._

_Fic completamente dedicado a la lindura de mi amiga "Spokielover" eh de decir que yo solo acostumbro a escribir fics de parejas y es la primera vez que escribo algo de Padre y Hijo, quedo medio corto y raro XD pero espero les agrade. Por cierto esta es la primera vez que me refiero a "Puro Hueso" como Grim, me gusta mas decirle Puro Hueso, pero como es un fic dedicado a la lindura de mi amiga y a ella le gusta "Grim" se queda como Grim n.n_

_Las sombrias aventuras de Billy y Mandy son propiedad de Maxwell Atoms, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias._

* * *

**"HIJO"**

Llantos sobraban en esa sala. Billy lloraba sin parar, nada podía calmarlo, ni siquiera su fiel (obligatorio) mejor amigo Grim, el cual se encontraba con sus brazos inmovilizados, por que Billy lo abrazaba con fuerzas, mojando su oscuro atuendo con sus claras lágrimas.

-Billy llevas horas llorando. Solo dime que pasa?.

Pregunto un poco desesperado, ese llanto de horas ya lo estaba hartando, pero aunque no lo admitiera, sobre todo preocupando.

-Es mi padre... huesitos.

Lo abrazo mas fuerte llorando.

Grim sentía como su atuendo con olor azufre se humedecía con esas gruesas lágrimas. No entendía por que una fuerte presión estrangulaba su huesudo pecho por esas lágrimas, si eran de uno de sus injustos Amos, que lo esclavizaron y humillan a diario, debería estar feliz por esas lágrimas y burlarse de ese infantil llanto. Pero en cambio, escuchar ese llanto sobre pasaba a un cruel tormento del quinto nivel del infierno.

-Pero Billy que pasa con tu padre? que yo sepa aun no le a tocado la hora.

Sus huesos tronaban dolorosamente, por que los brazos del pelirrojo lo aprisionaban buscando algún consuelo.

-Mañana es el día del padre… y… y… y...y … y… y…y… y-

-¡¿Y QUE?!.

Lo abrazo mas.

-Todos llevaran a sus padres a el salón de clases, hablaran de su trabajo y ¡MI PADRE NO IRA!.

Lloro mas fuerte sin soltar a su delgado amigo.

-Bueno eso tiene mucho sentido, entiendo que tu padre no trabaja siendo un holgazán.

-Pero todos llevaran a sus padres y yo no... mamá y papá irán mañana a un festival.

Soltó el cuerpo que había tenido atrapado en un abrazo, mirando con tristeza el suelo. Grim miro detenidamente a el desanimado chico, compendia que teniendo solo diez años ese tipo de cosas eran importantes, mas tratándose de Billy que se caracteriza por ser tan afectuoso.

Respiro hondo sabiendo que se arrepentiría de esto. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro a su decaída compañía.

-Billy, y si yo ocupo el lugar de tu padre mañana.

El pelirrojo se seco las lágrimas, empensando a sonreír con su infantil emoción.

-Hablas de disfrazarte de mi padre y ir conmigo mañana a la escuela. ¡GENIAL! Necesitamos una peluca, su ropa, una panza, una nariz, queso, un elefante naranja, y...

-¡NO BILLY! Yo me refería que hiria contigo mañana a la escuela y hablaría de mi trabajo, para que no estés solo.

Dijo molesto cruzando sus delgados brazos. Una enorme sonrisa se pinto en el rostro del pelirrojo

-¡GRACIAS HUESITOS! Se que serás el mejor padre de todos amigo.

Se rio de esa forma tan suya parándose del sofá, corriendo alocadamente a las escaleras. Grim ignoro un segundo la sonrisa que la actitud del chico le había hecho nacer en su demacrado rostro, no quería admitir que comenzaba a sentir cariño por sus captores.

Sacudió su cráneo, encendió el televisión para nublar su mente de esos pensamientos, concentrándose en el nuevo capitulo de la telenovela de las seis pm en el canal de las estrellas.

* * *

~A la mañana siguiente~

Grim y Billy se encontraban en la parada del autobús escolar. Billy usaba una túnica negra como la de Grim, arrastrando a el piso.

-Billy recuérdame, ¿Por que rayos estas vestido así?.

Billy se rio viéndolo feliz.

-Por que si soy tu hijo debo verme como tu padre Reaper.

-Ah… creo que te estas tomando esto demasiado en serio Billy.

Habría girado los ojos si tuviera. Un aura de maldad lúgubre se acerco a ellos caminando indiferente, los vio un segundo notando la vestimenta de Billy. Uso tono indiferente.

-No preguntare.

-¡HOLA MANDY!.

Saludo muy feliz sacudiendo su mano, queriendo explotar de felicidad por lo que diría.

-¡Sabias que Grim es mi padre!.

Salto con un brillante arco iris rodeándolo. Grim apretó su guadaña molesto.

-Ignóralo Mandy, ya intente explicarle.

La lúgubre rubia levanto una ceja, diciendo con sarcasmo.

-Solo diré que el parecido es impresionante.

Era mas que obvio que ni un ser pensante se creería que Grim y Billy eran padre e hijo, se debería ser demasiado tonto para creerlo.

-Oh lo olvidaba.

Busco entusiasmado en su mochila, sacando una camiseta negra con letras doradas que decia "PAPÁ DE BILLY".

-Ponte esto papá huesitos, así nadie dudara que eres mi padre.

El más que muerto rostro de Grim se ilumino.

-... ¿La isite especialmente para mi?...

Estaba conmovido por el gesto, raramente le regalaban algo que le gustara con cariño. Pero raciono rápido ocupando tono molesto, con expresión de hastiado.

-No me pienso poner eso Billy. Me mirare ridículo.

-Aun más de lo normal diría yo.

Agrego la ojos negros. Billy comenzaba a sollozar apunto de llorar, se había esforzado asiendo esa camiseta con letras doradas, con ayuda de unos mágicos ratones cantantes.

Estaba apunto de iniciar su llanto, cuando Mandy le quito la camiseta y se la arrojo a su esclavo en la cara.

-Póntela, oh no se callara todo el camino.

-Esta bien. Pero solo por que me toca sentarme a su lado.

Se la puso encima de su toga emocionado, aparentado estar molesto. Era la talla exacta, Billy y esos nobles ratones mágicos se habían esmerado. El pelirrojo lo vio sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡TE QUEDA PERFECTA PAPÁ!.

Grim medio sonrió viendo a otra parte. El feliz chico noto algo.

-Mandy ¿Donde esta tu padre?.

La chica se cruzo de brazos.

-Le dije que debía llegar temprano hoy a la escuela oh de lo contrario me molestaría. Así que durmió haya desde ayer.

Respondió sin expresión alguna en el rostro. El autobús escolar llego, el trió de obligatorios mejores amigos subieron en el.

* * *

Después de un largo viaje con Billy saltando en los asientos diciendo que Grim era su papi, llegaron a la escuela, donde el padre de Mandy dormía en el suelo de la entrada arropado con unos periódicos, la lúgubre chica lo despertó arrastrándolo dentro de la escuela.

Cuando la clase comenzó, todos los padres pasaron uno por uno con sus hijos al frente hablando de sus trabajos. Llego el turno de Billy y su nuevo padre.

-Mi papi tiene el trabajo más importante de todos.

Se escucho preguntar a el fondo ¿Es taxista?,¿Programa video juegos?, ¿Es escritor anónimo de fics?, ¿Vende maní azucarado?, Billy negó riéndose con su singular risa.

-No, ¡EL ES LA MUERTE!.

Grito el pelirrojo, mientras Grim aparecía con un aura de maldad y fuego detrás de él. Todos en el salón lo vieron impresionados con exención de Mandy que ya estaba más que aburrida de ver eso a diario.

-Ahora niños les explicare gráficamente como se recoge un alma descarriada para llevarla a su destino final, ya sea el cielo oh lo mas demandado de esta generación ¡EL INFIERNO!.

Comenzó a reírse de forma malévola, su voz se había vuelto diez veces mas grave de lo normal, el salón se llenaba de fuego y caían rayos del techo, todos temblaban, Grim sonrió complacido por ello. El alegre chico agito sus brazos emocionado.

-También mi papi tiene dos trabajos.

El maestro de la clase salió del fuego con su traje envuelto en llamas.

-Y cual es el otro trabajo de tu padre Billy, por cierto a adelgazado mucho desde la ultima reunión.

-Es mi mejor amigo y esclavo de Mandy, y ase la limpieza de ambas casas, limpia los techo, destapa los baños, corta el pasto, lava los platos, ¡HACE TODO!.

El fuego desapareció del salón al igual que los rayos, Grim bajo la mirada humillado pensando que mas de alguno le gritaría criado, empensando para varias las burlas. Pero en lugar de eso escucho la vocecita de su pequeño amigo.

-Por eso y mas lo quiero mucho, el es como mi padre y mi mejor amigo en el mundo, prepara las mejores galletas y siempre me escucha. Para mi el es el mejor en todo.

Rió viendo a su alto amigo. Grim levanto la mirada con una sincera sonrisa viendo enternecido a su ahora ya hijo. Esas palabras dichas con sinceridad le provocaron comenzar amarlo como el hijo que jamás había pensado tener. Jamás se imagino que siendo un esclavo capturado se sentiría tan dichoso.

-Gracias Billy.

-De nada papi.

El resto del día Billy se la paso presentando a todos los de la escuela a Grim como su padre, nadie le hubiera creído sino fuera por la camiseta que lo aclaraba.

* * *

Después de un día de risas, Llegaron a la casa de Billy en la tarde para ver la telenovela. El pelirrojo se detuvo en el patio sacando algo de su mochila.

-Ten Huesitos, feliz día del padre.

El alegre chico le entrego un dibujo tipo niño de tres años de ellos dos juntos, con dedicatoria de: Te quiero papi Grim.

Eso basto para romper del todo las frágiles barreras de Grim, se puso de rodillas envolviendo en un abrazo a el alegre chico. Aunque no lo admitiera Grim es demasiado sensible con esto de afecto, y algo que Billy tiene por naturaleza es afecto sincero.

-Te quiero mucho papi Reaper.

-Y yo a ti… hijo.

Lo nombro así por primera vez en el día, naciendo unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad de los huecos donde deberían estar sus ojos, aceptándolo como hijo con una cariñosa sonrisa en su cadavérico rostro, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Eso significa que cuando Mandy y yo crezcamos, y tu y ella se casen, me dejaran cuidar sus hijos?.

Pregunto ingenuamente entre risitas, Grim lo seguía abrazando sonriendo.

-Pero claro. Tú serás el buen tío Billy…

Raciono abriendo su mandíbula.

-¡BILLY!, ¿De dóndes infiernos sacas eso?.

Billy estaba apunto de responder cuando fueron bañados por una pistola de agua manipulada por su fría y calculadora amiga.

-Creo que ya han sido demasiadas muestras de afecto por hoy.

Esquivo ataques de un sin numero de bolas de lodo lanzadas por Billy, lodo que nació por el agua que los baño estando en el patio de afuera.

-¡GUERRA DE LODO!.

Siguió arrojando bolas de lodo a lo loco muy feliz, Mandy los atacaba con disparos de su pistola de agua esquivandolas, Grim comenzó a igualar a Billy arrojando bolas de lodo jugando con sus captores, de seguro si alguna tocaba a Mandy el juego acabaría en un profundo dolor.

Pero que mas daba, momentos así entre risas y bobos juegos con sus obligatorios mejores amigos eran los que mas disfrutaba sintiéndose raramente vivo. Mas ahora que ese sinigual y tierno chico había hecho florecer un bello amor de padre a hijo, amándolo desde ahora como su HIJO

**(Fin)**

* * *

_jajaja escritor anonimo de fics oh vende mani azucarado XD que trabajitos. Espero les haya gustado (Sobre todo a ti mi lindura de colega amiga nwn) espero sus comentarios._

_Nos vemos leemos lindos._


End file.
